


Second Chance

by ghost_witch



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, LMAO, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Tommy 'the gun' muldoon was my working title for this, based on an actual game i played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_witch/pseuds/ghost_witch
Summary: Come on Tommy, time to be a Hero.
Kudos: 3





	Second Chance

The Moon in the sky twisted, separating into two and coming back together again. The street was quiet around Thomas David Muldoon as he slid into the lone phone booth. The decrepit shack was illuminated by a flickering street light. It was only by chance Tommy had noticed it through an alleyway as he made his way up main street.

“Hello?” The hesitant voice on the other side of the phone was quiet, but it was so clearly Kate’s, Tommy wanted to weep.

“Hey, Kate,” Tommy greeted, barely noticing how his words slurred. “I’m- i made it to the Merchant District. Ran into some trouble on the way but-” He coughed, ignoring the blood splattered on the receiver, “-Rex is gone, Kate.”

“Rex is-” Kate cut herself off, “Diana hasn’t contacted me since she got to Northtown, and I've seen more cultists then i can count slinking around here. I think she’s dead too.” Tommy leaned against the wall of the phone booth to steady himself. They were the only ones left. They would have to do this alone. How on God’s earth could they do this alone?

“I don’t know what we’re going to do.” He said quietly, looking up at the moon. (Well, moons, technically, but Tommy couldn’t tell if that was blood loss or the monsters fault.) He could see its hulking body, still fast asleep, looming over the merchant district. Tommy could feel its breathing deep in his bones, each exhale hot on his face despite the distance between them. It’s many eyes remained close as it slept on, its gaping maw sucking in anything near it. 

For a moment, everything was still. Kate breathed quietly into the phone, the abomination on the other side of the district held its breath, the wind didn’t blow and the light above him flickered out.

Thomas David Muldoon Junior was named after his father, a cop on the force who had died just before he was born. His Mama and Grandma had raised him on stories of the man. Larger than life, he was someone Tommy could never hope to be. Tommy wondered if this was what he felt at the end. This overwhelming fear and conviction that he was going to die. Or did he feel like Kate? Unknowing of his own end until it snuck up on him. He was going to find out.

As he breathed in, something filled him. The pain in his chest lessened and his mind cleared. He couldn’t put a word to the feeling, but he knew suddenly, exactly what was going to happen. 

“I’m going to kill it, Kate. I’m going to kill it or die trying.” 

Abruptly, the world began moving again. Kate gasped quietly into the phone, the horror breathed again, the wind blew and the light turned back on. Tommy knew it was the only thing he could do. He would kill it, or he would die in the world it created. 

“...I don’t think it’s possible. Tommy-” Kate cut herself off, “You can’t succeed. It feeds off fear. Arkham’s so scared of itself right now you can’t tell friend from foe. I’m at St. Mary hospital, let’s regroup and we can figure something out-” Her voice dropped to a whisper and Tommy could hear the undercut of fear in her voice. “There’s someone here, I have to go.”

“If it works, tell my Mama i loved her.” Tommy hung up before Kate could respond, staring at the phone for a moment before he turned and left the phone booth. He hoped whoever it was wouldn't hurt Kate, or at least that she was able to hide from it. She was good at hiding, at finding somewhere to hole herself up in until everything was safe. He hoped it would work now.

Absentmindedly, he reloaded his Shotgun and began dragging himself up main street. The moons in the sky came back together, and shined down on him as one, lighting the way as the streetlights flickered out. 

Come on Tommy, time to be a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hope you liked it. This is based on a legit game i played with one of my friends! there was only two of us so we each played 2 characters. I played tommy and diana and he played rex and kate. We kinda fucked it up and the only way we could win was by killing the boss, i think it was Tsathoggua? i can't remember lol. but rex and diana were both dead and kate didn't have any weapons. Tommy had a shotgun and a blessing and like 2 health and 3 sanity left. We won but like, barely. It was a blast!


End file.
